You can hide from Cobol but you can't hide from your baby brother
by A Simple Truth
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is Arthur's little brother. Arthur hasn't been back to Beacon Hills in so long that Stiles decides to take matters in to his own hands and track him down. Eames is delighted by Stiles' energy and even more so by his ability to make Arthur smile. Arthur/Eames, Pre-slash Stiles/Derek. Constructive criticism welcome.


I wrote this fic on my Tumblr about a month ago. It was inspired by a post by Spuzz ( w w w . spuzz . tumblr dot com / post / 32945621451 /).

'Please can we keep him? He's adorable.'

'He's not a puppy, Eames.' Arthur scowls at him.

He sort of is a puppy though, Eames thinks, as he watches Stiles study the whiteboards and flip-charts arranged around the warehouse, full of Arthur's meticulous scribbling. He's all enthusiasm and youth and boundless energy as he picks up a pen and starts adding what looks like a flow-chart to the corner of one of Arthur's drawings of the dreamscape.

'Stiles!' Arthur shouts, walking across the room to snatch the pen away from him before pushing him down in a chair. 'Don't touch my flip-chart. Just sit still and don't touch anything.'

Eames walks across to look at what Stiles has written. He whistles, impressed. Arthur appears by his side.

'That could work.' Eames says. 'What the kid's written – that's…really smart.'

'Of course it's smart. He tested 120 for IQ when he was 8 years old. He could run rings around any point man I've ever met.'

Eames grins, because here's the thing. For all of Arthur's posturing and his scowls and his telling's-off it's clear for anyone to see that he adores his little brother.

Eames had been there last night when Stiles arrived. He'd been going through some plans with Arthur in the serviced apartment that they'd rented for the week when there'd been a knock on the door. He'd gone to answer it and found this kid standing there, all smiles, big eyes and nervous tension. He'd been dressed up in an expensive-looking suit and Eames wasn't sure why he hadn't just slammed the door in his face. Except there was something about the kid…something that had pulled at Eames. The kid's eyes had snapped straight to Arthur as he appeared in view asking 'Who is it Eam-…'. The words had cut off and Eames had looked around, shocked to see a look of fear on Arthur's face. Eames' hand instantly twitched for his gun but before he could do anything there was a flurry of movement and suddenly Arthur had an armful of over-excited teenaged boy. Eames stood in the doorway for a second, stunned into silence, as Arthur wrapped his arms around the kid and breathed out 'Stiles.'

Arthur had been angry and there'd been shouting from both sides. Eames had hidden away in the kitchen making a start on dinner because the kid (Stiles, apparently) looked famished and Eames suspected he'd be in the way anywhere else in the apartment right now.

'You have no idea how dangerous it is for you to be here, Stiles. There's a reason I don't tell you where I am, it's to keep you safe. You _and_ dad.'

'We haven't seen you in _three years_, Arthur. Three years. You promised me you wouldn't let it be that long. When you left, you promised. You said I could come visit.'

'That was before I realised how dangerous this life is - before my best friend got framed for murder and we had to go on the run. Before we became the target of a deadly corporation. When exactly during that time was I supposed to pop back to Beacon Hills for a visit, Stiles?'

'I don't know. I don't care. You need to _make_ time. You're not on the run now but you still didn't come home.'

Eames had busied himself in the kitchen and tried not to listen in but it was difficult – the apartment wasn't large and both Arthur and Stiles were shouting.

Even though the volume had dropped he still heard it when Stiles had asked:

'Don't you _miss_ us?' He sounded very young.

'Of course I do.' Arthur replied. 'I miss you all the time. You have no idea.'

Everything was quiet after that and when Eames had stuck his head around the door he'd seen them stood in the middle of the lounge, Arthur with his back to the door, hugging Stiles. Stiles had opened his eyes as if he could tell they were being watched and Eames had smiled at him slightly and gone back to the kitchen to leave them to catch up.

Arthur had decided that Stiles could stay for one day and then he's going to be on the plane back home. They took him to the warehouse (Arthur said it was because they couldn't risk leaving him on his own but Eames can tell he wants to spend as much time with him as possible). Stiles looks at all Arthur's research and can't help getting involved – but when Arthur tells him to sit down and stop touching things he does, albeit reluctantly.

Eames pulls up a chair beside him and hands him a Coke.

'So 'Stiles' - that's an unusual name.'

The kid laughs. 'It's not my real name. Well, I mean it _is_ my real name but it's not my first name.'

Eames just looks at him.

'It's short for Stilinski. Our surname.' He looks at Eames. 'Did you not know what our surname was?'

Eames shakes his head. 'No. Well, I have seen it written down once actually but I assumed it was another pseudonym.' Eames tries it out in his head: Arthur Stilinski. It suits him, Eames thinks.

'He probably wouldn't thank you for telling me though, kid.'

'Nah.' Stiles says, watching Arthur pace at the other end of the warehouse, talking frantically on the phone. 'I don't think he'd care. He trusts you.'

Eames looks at him sharply. Stiles looks back. 'He tell you that?'

'Not in so many words.' Stiles says. 'But I'm his brother. I've spent 17 years learning his subtext, the last three years were admittedly long-distance but that doesn't stop me from picking up on things. We talk on the phone whenever he gets a chance to call home. He…mentions you, sometimes.'

Eames feels a grin stretch across his face, of its own accord.

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Stiles says, grinning back. 'Mainly to say what a pain in the ass you are. How you show up late, looking like you've been out all night and just when he's about to lay into you for unprofessional behaviour you pull out a flawless plan for how you're going to complete the job. He hates that, you know? When you impress him. It makes him all kinds of uncomfortable. If you were just some lazy asshole it'd make his life a lot simpler.'

Eames just stares at Stiles, a little stunned. Stiles smiles, goes back to watching Arthur. After a few minutes of silence in which Eames tries to process what he thinks Stiles is telling him, the kid pipes up again 'So do you have a really embarrassing first name too?'

Eames laughs. 'Something like that, yeah.'

'I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.'

Eames looks across at Arthur and Stiles smiles and says 'I promise I won't tell him.'

Eames leans over and whispers in Stiles' ear. Stiles bursts out laughing, then when he's composed himself he says 'Ok, are you ready for this?'

He leans over and whispers and Eames just looks at him, his mouth forming a shocked o.

'Yeah, ok, you win that round, kid.' They look at each other and laugh and Eames feels a rush of fondness for this mini-Arthur. He wonders if this was what Arthur was like at seventeen, all smiles and easy affection

'What are you two whispering about?' Arthur says, suddenly standing in front of them scowling. 'You better not be giving him any ideas, Eames. He's hard enough to handle already.'

Stiles launches himself at Arthur. 'That's lies and defamation of character, Artie. You know you love me.'

Arthur grins and pushes Stiles off, before dragging him into a headlock and ruffling his hair while Stiles shrieks and tries to bite his arm. Eames feels like he's an intruder, seeing something he's not meant to. He's never seen Arthur this carefree before, he didn't even know Arthur could do playful. He knows he couldn't drag himself away if he tried though so he stays, soaking up Arthur's smiles and laughter until Stiles concedes defeat and Arthur lets him go. Arthur looks at Eames and Eames half expects the scowl to reappear on his face but instead Arthur just smiles a bit shyly before biting his lip and looking away to where Stiles is collapsed on the floor, trying to get his breath back.

Eames can't help himself.

'Artie?' he says grinning. Arthur flips him off but he's still smiling so Eames considers that a win.

Arthur books Stiles a flight home for the next morning and although he sulks and argues, he eventually agrees on the proviso that Arthur come and visit within the next six months. Eames offers to cook again for Stiles' last night but Stiles insists that he wants curly fries and a burger. Arthur reluctantly takes them to a fast food outlet and the look of horrified disdain on his face is enough to make the trip worthwhile for Eames. He'd offered to stay at the apartment, let the brothers have some family time on their last night together but Stiles had given him the big eyes and he'd caved straight away (although not before glancing at Arthur for confirmation, who had given a slight nod and a small smile).

Arthur looks appalled at the way Stiles inhales his food, stuffing the curly fries in his mouth like he thinks someone might snatch them away if he doesn't eat them right this second, and talking with his mouth obnoxiously full. Eames just laughs, delighted, and pokes Arthur in the side saying 'lighten up darling, he's a growing lad.'

Stiles laughs and mouths 'darling' at Arthur and Eames watches, entranced, as red spreads across the point man's cheeks. When Eames tears his eyes away from Arthur, Stiles is watching him knowingly, one eyebrow raised. Eames just sticks his tongue out at him and laughs as Stiles snorts milkshake out of his nose.

'Stiles.' Arthur complains, although half-heartedly. 'Do you have to be so disgusting?'

'Yes.' Stiles says. 'I'm a teenager, it's expected.'

They talk about their home town and Arthur asks if Stiles is still best friends with Scott and a shadow passes over the kid's face. He looks more serious than he has since he arrived on their doorstep, as he answers that yes, they're still best friends. Arthur frowns and says:

'Is something wrong Stiles? You haven't had a falling out?'

'No, it's just…a lot's changed in the last six months…things with Scott are complicated …ugh I can't really explain.'

Arthur shoots a look at Eames and then says gently:

'Do you mean your feelings for Scott have changed? You know you can talk to me about that, Stiles. You know I'd be the last person to judge yo-'

'Ugh, Arthur, no!.' Stiles looks revolted. 'No, it's nothing like that, geez. Ugh, Scott's practically a brother, you know? I'd never think of him like that.' Stiles makes another sickened noise and Arthur frowns again.

'You know that it'd be nothing to be ashamed of if you did though, right? It's ok to have feelings abo-'

Stiles interrupts him again. 'Oh god, Arthur, please stop talking. Yes, I know. I know. And there is someone…and he is a guy. And I know it's all fine, ok? Well, actually it's not fine, it sucks because he doesn't feel the same way but I'm not freaking out because I think a guy's hot, ok?'

Arthur looks mollified.

'Ok, I'm glad you told me Stiles. So, if it's not that then what's the deal with Scott?'

'I really can't explain now. If you come home, I'll tell you then. You wouldn't believe me if I told you now anyway. Sometimes _I _don't believe me and I see it every day.'

Eames speaks up. 'Hey, we build dreams for a living and then go in and steal things from people's minds. I can turn myself into a woman…we're pretty used to unusual stuff, kid.'

Stiles smiles but it still looks sort of pained. 'This might take some getting used to even for you guys.'

Arthur nods. 'Ok then, but you tell me when I'm home. You promise?'

'I promise.' Stiles says solemnly.

Arthur grins at him wickedly.

'So tell me about this boy then?'

Stiles groans, embarrassed. 'Arthur!'

'What, you can't blame me for being curious. This is the first time we've spoken in years when every other word out of your mouth hasn't been about Lydia Martin. Allow me to wonder what kind of boy could have overtaken her in your affections.'

Stiles pauses, then pulls a face and says: 'Well he's not really a boy, per se…more of a man, really.'

Arthur goes still. 'How old is he?'

Stiles pulls another face (seriously Eames is starting to suspect that the kid's face might actually be made of elastic) and he says 'he's 24.'

Arthur breathes out audibly and loosens his grip on the table edge a little.

'Ok, well that is older, but it could be worse I suppose. And you say he's not interested?'

'No.' Stiles mouth turns down. 'Well…I don't think so anyway. Sometimes I think he is and sometimes I think he thinks I'm just an annoying kid. He's always acting like he's got so many other – better - things to do with his time than hang around with me… and he rolls his eyes at me a lot and sighs dramatically, but the other day when he had me pinned to the wall I'm sure he was looking at my mouth and I thought for a second he might…but then he just stalked off and was out the window before I could say anything.' Stiles has a faraway look in his eyes as if he's re-living it and then he suddenly snaps out of it, looking up furtively. 'Uhhh, I meant door, not window, he was out the door so quickly h-'

'He had you pinned to a _wall_?' Arthur says, eyes narrowed.

'Well, yeah but that's not. I mean, he does that all the time, it's not a sex thing, it's just him being a big sourwo- I mean…he just loses his temper a bit sometimes.'

Arthur is now looking furious. 'He loses his temper and pins you to a wall? And this is the guy you choose to have a crush on?'

'I didn't exactly _choose_ it Arthur, no.' Stiles say, voice rising angrily, his face getting a little red. 'Trust me if I could choose, I wouldn't "have a crush" on someone older and hotter and so ridiculously out of my league that he'd probably laugh in my face if I ever told him the truth. I wouldn't have a crush on someone who thinks I'm a useful research aide at best and an annoying waste-of space who talks too much, at worst.'

Arthur looks at his brother for a long minute, looking like he doesn't know what to tackle first. Finally he says 'Research aide?'

Stiles shrugs and looks away, shoulders slumping. 'Yeah, I …sometimes I help him research things…for his work. It's something I'm good at, you know? I guess it runs in the family – detective, point-man and…me.'

'You're smarter than the both of us.' Arthur says.

Stiles shrugs again.

'You are.' Arthur tells him. 'Stiles, when I talk to Dad he always tells me about the latest project you're working on. He's so proud of you. I hear it in his voice all the time.'

Stiles looks away and both he and Arthur lapse into silence. When it starts getting unbearable Eames says:

'If he was staring at your mouth, chances are he was thinking of kissing you.'

'Eames!' Arthur says exasperated.

'What? Look pet, clearly the kid has no idea how adorable he is and I just think he ought to know that he might be in with a chance. Although I can't say I approve of the violent streak this guy has. Make sure you drop into conversation your extremely violent older brother and his equally as violent friend, ok? Make sure he knows that we're never more than a phone call away.'

Stiles grins at him and when he looks across at Arthur he's smiling at Eames too. Stiles says:

'Thanks Eames, but he's not…I mean I don't think he'd ever really hurt me, you know? He protects me a lot too. He's actually saved my life before. I think it's more posturing you know? Derek's kind of messed-up and I think he puts on an act to stop people from getting close.'

'Derek?' Arthur says.

Stiles winces like he thinks maybe this is going to be the final nail in the coffin.

'Uh, yeah, Derek Hale?' He says, looking like he's bracing himself.

Arthur just smiles though, looking thoughtful. 'Yeah I remember him. He was a good kid. He was quite a few years below me in school but I remember he was always super polite. He was a star on the baseball team, there was almost something supernatural about the speed and strength that kid had. And he was always being followed around by his siblings, they adored him.' Arthur looks pained. 'I remember when…I remember after the fire…how lost he looked. How distraught and alone he and his sister seemed.' He looks at Eames. 'Practically the whole of the kid's family burnt to death in a horrible fire. It was devastating. Not long after that he and his sister just disappeared and no one knew where they'd gone. I remember dad coming home afterwards and he just hugged Stiles and I to him all night. You remember?' he says looking at Stiles again. 'He took the whole weekend off work and he put the duvet on the coach and let us pick the movies all weekend?'

Stiles nods, looking stunned. 'Yeah, I'd forgotten…but yeah I remember that weekend. It was weird 'cause he kept looking at us, like…like he was trying to memorise our faces and then when Scott called around and I wanted to go out and play he yelled at me and wouldn't let me leave the house.'

Arthur and Stiles stare at each other for a minute and then Arthur slides off the bench and goes round and hugs Stiles. Stiles buries his face in Arthur's shirt and takes steady breaths. Eames can't see Arthur's face but he imagines he looks just as upset. After a minute Stiles pulls back and says 'So, you can see why he's a little messed up.'

Arthur nods and says 'Yeah, that would mess anyone up. Did Laura come back with him?'

Stiles looks down and says. 'Laura's dead.'

'Fuck.' Arthur breathes out. 'How?'

Stiles shakes his head. 'When you come home I'll explain everything. Just…can it wait til then?'

Arthur nods, arm still around Stiles' shoulder.

'Yeah.' He says. 'Hey, you want to go back to the apartment and watch a movie?'

Stiles smiles. 'Can I pick?'

Arthur laughs and nods, ruffling Stiles' hair again.

They all have to be up early the next morning, Arthur's taking Stiles to the airport and Eames promised to come along, but Eames finds when he's in bed that he just can't fall asleep. There's so much buzzing around in his brain, so much information about Arthur that he didn't know existed before. His dad and his brother and his home town, they're all new parts of Arthur's history that Eames is trying to process.

He gets up to get a glass of water and sees that Stiles is still awake, texting furiously.

'Can't sleep either?' he says as he sits on the arm of the sofa, currently covered by a teenage boy and a mountain of blankets.

Stiles shakes his head and sits up, making room for Eames on the sofa.

'I'm texting Scott to let him know that I'll be home tomorrow.' He looks at Eames and smiles sadly. 'I wish he'd let me stay for longer.'

Part of Eames wishes Stiles could stay for longer too. It's been great having him with them, not only because Arthur is such a different person around him but because Stiles is s a great kid. Eames feels like he's only just starting to get to know him.

'It's not because he doesn't want to see you, you know that, don't you? It's because while you're here you're not safe. It's not a safe life that we lead, Stiles. It's dangerous and Arthur would never forgive himself if anything happened to you.'

Stiles snorts.

'He's sending me back to Beacon Hills to be safe. My irony alert is screaming.'

'Are you in some kind of trouble back home?'

'You have no idea.' Stiles laughs. 'But that's a story for another day.'

'If you want to talk to me you can. I know you've only just met me but …you're a good kid and if you need my help, I'm there.'

Stiles smiles.

'Thanks Eames. There is one thing you could do for me actually.'

Eames cocks an eyebrow.

'Take care of my brother?'

Eames laughs. 'Stiles, I would if he'd let me, trust me. Arthur doesn't let anyone look after him.'

Stiles just stares at him and Eames relents.

'I'll do my best, I promise.'

'Did he tell you about our mum?' Stiles says, seemingly out of nowhere.

Eames shakes his head. 'No. Well, I know that she died when you were younger but that's something I learnt from Dom Cobb. Arthur never mentions it.'

Stiles nods. 'She had cancer. And even though it's stupid, I think Arthur blamed himself for her death. He finds it hard to let people in. Now, in your line of work, I think it's even harder for him. It's a big risk for him to take, Eames…and if he's left to his own devices I'm not sure he'll ever take it.'

Stiles is watching him closely and Eames swallows, thinking about what he's saying.

'Maybe he just hasn't found anyone worth taking a risk for yet?'

Stiles shakes his head.

'You know, I sympathise with you, man. Mine's like yours. Snappy, guarded, touchy (and not in the good way) but I think we're both going to have to be the ones to make the change. They're both too scared of getting hurt that they don't realise what they're missing out on. I think I could make Derek…well, maybe not happy, but at least less unhappy. If I can make it so he smiles once a week it'd be a huge improvement, believe me. And I think you could make my brother happy. I think you already do sometimes, even though he'd never admit it. We just have to be brave and take the risk.'

The kid's already so brave, Eames thinks. Braver than he was at 17 and certainly a lot smarter.

'Are you really going to do it?' Eames asks 'When you get home are you going to tell Derek how you feel?'

'Yeah. I think so. Somehow I will. I'm not sure words are going to work. I may have to come up with something else but yes, I'm going to let him know the option's there if he wants it. And if he doesn't, well at least I'll know. I can move on with my life and stop hoping that today is going to be the day when he finally notices me.'

Eames nods. 'Let me know how it goes. And remember; if you need me to come and put some fear into him just give me a call.'

Stiles laughs. 'Thanks for the offer…I'm not sure it'd be wise but thanks anyway.'

Eames nods then stands up. 'We better get some sleep, kid. We have to be up again in a few hours.'

'Are _you_ going to take the risk, Eames?'

Eames pauses. He has so much to lose if Arthur rejects him but if Stiles can be brave surely he can too. And if it means getting to see more of the other side of Arthur, the softer side, Eames thinks he'd do just about anything. He can't bear the thought of it going back to all-business after Stiles leaves.

He looks Stiles in the eyes and nods.

'Yeah.' He says, quietly, but firmly. 'I'm gonna take the risk.'

Stiles grins, big and wide and Eames can't resist reaching out to ruffle his hair, like Arthur had done earlier - before going to bed to prepare for the next day.

There are fierce hugs and a lot of manly blinking at the airport and Stiles makes Arthur promise once more that he'll come to visit soon. He hugs Eames too and whispers that the invitation is open to him as well, as long as he's coming home to meet the family as Arthur's other half. Eames laughs and says 'I hope so, kid.'

Stiles promises to call when he gets home and as he walks towards his gate he turns around and calls to Eames 'To being brave!', raising his fist in salute.

Eames raises his in solidarity and echoes the call, laughing as Stiles turns around just in time to avoid colliding with an old lady who gives him a dirty look.

As they watch Stiles walk away Eames takes one more minute to review his decision (in other words, his nerves are making another attempt to convince him that this is all a terrible idea). He knows it would be so easy for things to go back to normal after this. They'd go back to the apartment and work. They'd pull off the job. They'd go their separate ways, coming back together in a few months time, whenever the next job comes up that requires both a point man and a forger. Things would drift back to the way they've always been – both of them keeping each other at a safe distance, Eames fighting not to let his interest show for fear of scaring Arthur off. Flirting (because he can't _not _with Arthur, it seems) but always taking care to make sure it seems like a joke. Never acting on those little moments that occur every so often, when they find themselves looking at each other for just a little too long. _Or_ they could change things. _Eames_ could change things. He could do what Stiles suggested and take a risk. It'd be the biggest risk of his life but if it paid off, oh, it'd be worth it.

Arthur frowns as he watches Stiles go and Eames wants to slip his arm around his shoulder and pull him in for a hug. He's not sure he can just yet though so he settles for second best.

'How about we blow off work today and spend the day watching movies on the sofa?'

Arthur looks at him, surprised. 'What movies?'

Eames steps closer to him, pushes a bit of loose hair back in place. He feels Arthur tense slightly but he doesn't pull away. Eames says:

'Your choice, pet.'

He steps back and thinks about risks and happiness and their dangerous, messy life. He thinks about Arthur smiling and Arthur's face when it's unguarded, and Eames holds out his hand and holds his breath.

Arthur watches him, then spends several seconds just staring at Eames' hand, looking like he might be about to bolt and then he takes a deep breath and reaches his hand out to tangle his fingers together with Eames'. He falls into step with Eames and knocks their shoulders together.

'How about I choose the first one and you choose the second?' he says 'I'm veto-ing Bond and Bourne in advance though.'

Eames gapes and tries to look scandalised but he suspects he's grinning too much to be able to pull it off. They faux-bicker all the way to the car and if his arm has migrated to curl around Arthur's waist, and if both of their cheeks are a little pink by the time they reach the car park…well, neither of them are going to mention it.


End file.
